TV3 (Denmark)
TV3 is Danish private television network owned by Nordic Entertainment Group. The channel broadcasts entertainment, news, sports, series and lifestyle programmings. About Us TV3 started December 31, 1987 as a joint-Scandinavian television channel, thus becoming the first satellite channel aimed at a Scandinavian audience. The channel was, at the same time, many Scandinavians first opportunity to watch television in their own language. September 30, 1990, the channel was divided into three channels for respectively. Denmark, Sweden and Norway. The sister channel called TV3+ was established on 15 April 1996 in Denmark, where TV3 had quickly become strongest among Scandinavian countries as a result of a wish for better football coverage in connection with TV3's acquisition of Danish TV rights for Superliga matches. On March 23, 2009, TV3 received another sister channel called TV3 Puls, where the program profile is on sports, movies, series and lifestyle programs for the whole family. TV3 Puls was launched because TV3 and TV3+ lost viewers to the other channels. In 1993, TV3 launched terrestrial TV channels in Estonia and Lithuania. In 1998, Latvia also established itself in the acquisition of the regional television channel 41. Kanals, and in 2001 the channel became nationwide. TV3 also expressed in the 90s that they would like to broadcast TV3 free in Denmark via antenna tv. With the exception of a short-term local trial in Viborg in 1991, this wish was never met. TV3's competitors In 1997, SBS was granted great frustration to broadcast TV Danmark on a nationwide network, and TV3 was not allowed to build a similar. As the TV market situation up during the new year a thousand has changed significantly, TV3 no longer wants to broadcast groundbound broadcasters. TV Danmark has been closed for a long time and SBS's drive channel has today set up a number of new channels scheduled to broadcast exclusively on cable and satellite. The state-owned TV2 has also been allowed to send solely as a payment channel from 2012. TV3 has been banned from being broadcast (as a payment channel) via Boxer because there is a better business in limiting access to the channel and thus strengthening on Viasat. The headquarters are located in London. Thus, the Scandinavian channels are broadcast from England and thus according to EU rules are subject to British legislation. This gives opportunity to make advertising breaks in the programs, which is illegal in the Scandinavian countries. On the other hand, the British rules for the content of the programs themselves are stricter than the corresponding Danish, which means that programs with special content (eg sex, violence, etc.) are referred to after. 22 Danish time. TV3's revenues originate from advertisements and mostly from user payment to viewers. The user payment for TV3 and the sister channel TV3+ is in 2006 38.63 kr. month incl. VAT per household in a typical antenna association. In antenna associations and cable TV networks, payment is not agreed directly between the TV station and the individual household. Instead, payment will be charged to all customers who have a cable TV package in which the channels are part of a collective decision or by the cable TV company's decision. Thus payment is made if only TV3 is included in the channel composition. Programmings Danish programmings * Hit Med Videoen * Fangerne på Fortet'' ' * 'Farmen ' * 'Fear Factor ' * 'Hvide Løgne ' * 'Jagten på Ørkenguldet ' * 'Knald Eller Fald ' * 'Paradise Hotel ' * 'Robinson Ekspeditionen ' * 'Stjerneskud ' * '''Wivels TV-Vafler * Rent fup * 2900 Happiness * Lulu & Leon * Med Kniven For Struben * Gustav & Linse på udebane * For lækker til KBH'' ' * '''Familien fra Bryggen * Piratjagt'' ' * '''Divaer i junglen * For lækker til love * Jeg er en celebrity - få mig væk herfra!'' ' * '''Ånderne vender tilbage * Rædslernes nat Series * Bones * Charmed * Days of Our Lives * NCIS * One Tree Hill * Prison Break * Sabrina: The Teenage Witch * Scrubs * Smallville * The Nanny * The Simpsons Logos TV3 (1987-1989).png|First logo (1987-1989) TV3 (1989-1990).png|Second logo (1989-1990) TV3 (1990-1994).png|Third logo (1990-1994) TV3 (1990-1994, s flagi Skandinavi).png|Third logo with Nordic flags TV3 (1994-1999).png|Fourth logo (1994-2000) TV3 (2000-2002).png|Fifth logo (2000-2002) TV3 (2002-2009).png|Sixth logo (2002-2009) TV3 (2009-2013).png|Seventh logo (2009-2013) TV3 (2013-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2013-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Denmark Category:Nordic Entertainment Group Category:Kinnevik Category:Launched in 1987 Category:Denmark